Sarah VS The Unexpected
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Sarah and Chuck are living their perfect life with the perfect family. Someone from the past decides to change that.
1. Happily Ever After

**A/N:The freaking kiss worked. Future fic. Set three years after the beach scene they have a son named Stephen Orion who is 18 months old and an advanced child as well. Casey is still with Gertrude, but moved back to work for the cyber terrorism cooperation Carmicheal Industries. Morgan and Alex are married and expecting. On occasion they work for the government catching hackers. Please stick with me on the first chapter, it's really fluffy and I'm still perfecting writing that. I tend to lean toward angst. The next chapters will be darker and better. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

Chuck woke up and smelled pancakes cooking, and he could hear Stevie giggling at something on t.v. Chuck took a moment to reflect on his perfect life. He had the perfect house, wife, son, and job. C.I. had really started to boom, and most importantly it was not the least bit dangerous. He got up and walked downstairs to see Sarah wrangling Stevie into his highchair. "Good morning sweetie." Chuck said with that cute cheesy grin on his face. "Good morning darling." Sarah answered giving her husband a loving kiss. Chuck sat at the head of table where his coffee waited. They began to eat and talk, after Christmas, Chuck was flying to Washington to obtain a job from Beckmann. "Do you think you will be back before little Leia Marie is born?" Sarah asked. "I'm only going to be gone a week and she isn't due till Valentines day. I will be back dear." Chuck added smiling. Sometimes he could not get over how perfect everything was. "Do you want me to go pick up..." Chuck was cut off in the middle of his question by the door bell ringing. Sarah got up to answer it, Casey was standing there with Devon, Ellie, Claire, Mary, Gertrude, Morgan and Alex. "Hope you don't mind but I already went and picked up everyone up. I showed up to get Gert and their plane had landed early so I gave them a ride and Morgan and Alex was pulling up when I arrived." Casey said as he hugged his friend.

That night Sarah, Mary, Ellie, Alex, and Gert decided to watch Christmas movies with the kids, Claire being four now loved it and Stevie loved playing with his big cousin. Chuck and the guys were in the study shooting pool and drinking. "So Alex are you ready for little Leia?" Mary asked "Yes we are, we just finished painting her room and arranging it." Alex replied kindly. Sometimes she still got overwhelmed with everything. Mary called and checked on her and Morgan frequently, she looked at as her other son. Gert had also taking to calling and checking on her since in all regards she was her stepmother. Sometimes it got very awkward when her mom, dad, and Gert was all in the same room, but they managed. "I still can't believe that you are letting that troll name my grand-baby after some stupid movie character." Gert said in a joking tone. "I know but it was either Leia or the other chick from Star Wars." Alex replied sometimes Gert hurt her feelings talking about Morgan like that.

"So buddy are you excited about Leia, man?" Chuck asked excitedly sometimes he couldn't believe that he and Morgan both had kids. "Are you kidding me, I can't wait till Christmas to give it go you but I can't." Devon said, he went and grabbed a couple of wrapped boxes to each of them. They both ripped the wrapping off like excited children. Chuck had his Han Solo action figure, and Morgan had Chewy. "Devon thank you so much, but what Claire?" Morgan asked. "Well we actually found an unopened Luke Skywalker from the same line and got that for her, Ellie and I wanted Stevie and Leia to have yours so it's more for the kids." Chuck hugged his brother in law.

Everyone woke the next morning happy, they all made their way to the living room where the Christmas tree was nestled in the corner next to the fire place, Devon already had a cozy fire lit. The children were greedily going through their stockings looking for all the goodies Santa had left them. After breakfast Chuck asked Casey if he would give the presents out. "I'd be honored." said the big guy. Casey never thought he would ever be a part of a big family and like it. The job had started as a cover to protect a nerdy kid that had accidentally been sent the government's biggest secrets, but it had turned into so much more. If it hadn't been for this assignment he would never have gained two best friends or met two other best spies in the world, found out he had a daughter and gained a son, or have re-met Gertrude and fallen madly in love with her, and Sarah Walker the cold hearted spy, would never have fell in love and started her family. This really was everyone's happily ever after.


	2. The End

A/N Sorry for the long update time. The holidays have been throwing a hitch into things. Merry Christmas and Happy New year. God Bless

* * *

Chapter 2

The End

Christmas was over and Chuck was getting ready for his trip to Washington. Apparently some hacker calling himself RAM was accessing things about the NSA that was not even in the Intersect. Chuck has been called by General Beckmann to come in and do a consultation for them just to track him and then they would send in a team and deal with the hacker, she was also offering half a million dollars just to fly in and look at the case. Sarah was apprehensive about him leaving, normally her, Casey, or Morgan accompanied him, but Chuck insisted that he could handle it, it wasn't like he had never been in the protection of Beckmann or worked with her alone before.

Chuck's plane landed in Washington. He walked toward the car that had been rented for him. He felt a sharp knock over the back of his head and then the world went black. He awoke in a white room with a bright shining light in his face. He heard a disguised voice over an intercom system. "Chuck glad to see your awake, I was afraid that I had hit you too hard." Chuck tried to flash and nothing happened. "Good luck, this whole room is a suppression device Chuck.

Chuck was supposed to have already called in checked in with Sarah. She was getting worried because his phone was going start to voicemail. She decided that he was in meetings with the General, and couldn't answer his phone, but something in her gut told her this was not true.

General Beckmann was waiting on Chuck after he had not arrived at the time he was asked to she sent a team out to check on him. The car he had rented was found on a road in the middle of the country burnt unrecognizable, and his charred body was inside. Agent Huniguian called the General "General Beckman he found Carmichael's car blown up with a charred corpse inside. Would you like us to run a dental sample." The agent asked. Beckmann inhaled sharply, she had grown very found of her old team. "Yes run dental records and see." The agent came back on the phone after about fifteen minutes. "The identity was conformed as Charles Carmichael." "Thank you Agent Huniguian." Beckmann didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to call, his next of kin on his papers was of course his wife, ex CIA agent Sarah Walker. She didn't want to tell her, she didn't know how to tell her that her husband was dead. She decided to call his friend and her best agent that she ever had, Colonel John Casey.

Casey was at home enjoying a relaxing drink and cigar after seeing that Gert got the proper goodbye before she left to go to whatever country needed her. His phone rang when he looked at saw that it was the personal number of General Beckmann his heart stopped and felt as if it was stuck in his throat, he reluctantly answered "General." "John are you setting down?" She asked sounding very tired. "Yes m'am." He said with uneasiness in his voice. "John I have some bad news. Chuck was supposed to meeting me for a consolation for a job, and when he did not make his appointment I had his rent a car located. There is no easy way of putting this John his car was found blown up with some kind of explosive and the dental records of the person in the car was Chuck. I thought I would tell you since you are close to the family. And for what its worth John I'm sorry for your lose." Casey hung up the phone and felt tears fill his eyes. He was fixing to have to deliver the worst news to one of his best friends.

Casey went and dressed in his dress blues, when it got into the Crown Vic, he made a call. "Already miss me sexy." Gert said when she answered her phone. "I have news and its bad. I need you on the first flight back to California. Chuck was killed in an explosion." Casey said with a quite anger to his voice. "I'll get on the first plane out and John we will get the bastards." Gert said with anger in her voice. They hung up the phone and he began to drive toward Sarah's house. He pulled into Sarah's drive away and stepped out of his car. He went and knocked on the door, as soon as Sarah opened the door and saw Casey in his blues she knew that something was wrong, she prayed that it wasn't Chuck. "Sarah may I come in?" he asked somberly. He walked in and sat on her couch, little Stevie walked over and hugged his Uncle Casey. "Hey little guy why don't you run upstairs and play, mommy and Uncle Casey has business to talk about." Once Stevie was out of the room, he asked Sarah to set down.

Sarah sat down on the couch "About forty minutes ago I received a call from General Beckmann. Chuck never made it to their meeting she sent recon out and found his rent a car, when they got there his car had been explosion that a device had caused and when they ran the DNA scan on his teeth it was Chuck, his body was burned beyond recognition." Sarah screamed and hit Casey and cried, he wrapped his arms and pulled her to him she cried and fought him called him everything but a good man, he just let her cry. Sarah cried and wailed for about ten minutes when she finally regained her composure she looked at her friend "Damn it Casey he's not dead I want to see the body." She all but yelled praying that their genius little boy was not listening. "I have the same damn gut feeling you have I was going to go look at the body myself, I didn't know if you wanted to go with me because if it Chuck, Sarah I don't want you to see him like that." Casey said with concern in his voice. "We need to call the family and let them know, and plan a funeral just in case, we can't let Ellie or Morgan think that he is alive because if he's not, then it would crush them to think that he was." Sarah said. "Do you want me to call them Sarah so you can spend time with Stevie and explain things to him." Casey asked. "If you don't care." She said with a sad smile. Sarah went upstairs. Casey picked up his phone and called Morgan and asked him to come over with Alex. He agreed, Morgan could tell that he something was wrong.

Casey called Ellie her and Devon was off for the day. Ellie answered the phone "Hey John what's up?" She said in the friendly way that Ellie had with everyone. "Ellie how are you Devon and Claire?" Casey asked. "Were good and you John?" She asked concern creeping in her voice. "Ellie I need you to set down I have something to tell you." Ellie sat down her heart falling to the pit of her stomach. "Chuck was in an accident early this morning on his way to meet the Beckmann. His car was ambushed and he was killed. His body was burnt beyond recognition they ran dental identification and it was conformed him. Ellie we will catch the bastards that did this and bring them to justice." Casey heard Ellie scream and the phone hit the ground. Devon reached for the phone. "What's going on?" he asked confused. "Devon, Chuck was killed this morning." "Thank you for calling us John, we will be on the first plane to California." The line went dead, Casey knew that Devon was trying to be the awesome husband that he was.

Alex and Morgan walked into Chuck and Sarah's house. Casey was setting on the couch. As soon as Morgan saw that Casey was in his dress blues he knew something was wrong. "Please have a seat." Alex and Morgan sat on the couch next to Casey. "About ten o'clock this morning Chuck was killed in an accident." Casey said every time he said the words, instead of feeling more real it felt more and more unreal, his friend his partner could not be gone. Alex gasped and started crying, Morgan had tears in his eyes as he comforted his wife. He couldn't believe it, his best friend was gone. "How did it happen dad?" Alex asked. "He never showed up to meet with Beckmann and they found his car had been blown up with C-4." Sarah came out carrying a little crying Stevie. Morgan immediately got up and went to his best friend's wife and hugged her. She broke down again, crying on his shoulder, Alex walked over and took little Stevie and handed him to her father, then went over and hugged Sarah as well. After the had all cried together Sarah regained her composure. "Alex can I ask you a favor?" She said with tears in her voice. "Anything you need sweetie." Alex said with sympathy in her voice. "I need you to take Stevie back to your place, when start making arrangements I would like you to apart of them." Sarah said finding her nerve.

After Morgan and Alex left with Stevie, Casey volunteered to stay with Sarah. "Do you want to call Frost, Sarah we need to best of the best and right know we are two people down. Gert is on her way her and Devon called and they are going to be arriving in the morning we need to get a hold of her soon." Casey said pacing their living room. "I agree we need all the people we can get. I'll at least call Mary on my own."

Mary was off on some mission infiltrating the middle east, when her personal cell phone went off. "Hello honey how can I help you I'm in the middle of finding out where the next Osma Bin Laden is." She said with that motherly undertone of impatience. "Mary I have some really bad news. Chuck was supposedly killed this morning, dental records of the corpse confirmed it was him. I have a gut feeling that's its not we need the best of the best on this. I need you Mary." Sarah said it in a rush she couldn't keep telling people that she loved that her husband was dead, her mother and little sister was on their way from the top part of the state. She had filled her mother in just in case things went down at the funeral. "I'll call Beckmann and get a plane out of here, go ahead and plan the funeral as if it was really my son. Plan it without me if you hold off till I get there things might look a little iffy." She replied with anger in her voice.

After Sarah had made all of the calls and decided to plan the funeral after Ellie and Devon arrived, she sat down on the couch. Casey came to set with. "For what its worth Sarah. I loved the numbskull even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes." Casey said with remorse in his voice. "Please Casey don't talk about him like he's gone. I know in my heart he's not." She said starting to cry again. Casey wrapped his arms around his friend and held her. Sarah cried her self to sleep in one of her best friend's arms. Casey fell asleep as well. The next morning they were woke with a knock at the door. Devon and Ellie had arrived.


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3

The Funeral

Casey, Devon, Morgan, Big Mike, Jeff, and Lester carried the casket with Chuck's charred corpse down to set at the head of the church where the couple had been married. They sat him down gently. Sarah, Ellie, Alex, and Gertrude sat next to one another holding hands. When the men had sat the casket down, Devon walked over and sat next to his wife, he placed his arm across the back of the pew, Ellie leaned into him, and placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. Vilonia, Morgan's mother, along with Sarah's mom had offered to watch the kids for the couples. When Casey and Morgan approached, Alex slid down and let her father take his seat next to his girlfriend and Sarah. He reached over and took Sarah's hand, and laid his arm around Gert and Alex. Morgan put his arm around her as well. Mary had quietly made her way in, arriving late she took a seat next to Morgan and he laid his hand on her lap.

"We are here today to remember a good man, best friend, great brother, wonderful partner, perfect husband, and one of the best spy's in the world." Beckmann paused it was hard for her to officiate this funeral, Chuck had been a member of her team and her friend. "Most of you knew him as Chuck Bartoski, the Nerd Herder, well I'm hear to tell you he was more than that. As most of you know by now he worked with the government as a special agent, and has saved all of your lives in this room today, including my own. He was a very kind hearted man, and loved deeply all of those around him." She paused again and wiped her eyes. "It was very hard for me to do this as you all may have known, I was his boss and I considered him a friend. I would like to read you his memorial. Charles Irving Bartoski was thirty five years old when he was killed in action. He is preceded in death by his father Stephen J. Bartoski, which was also killed in the line of duty. The family that he has living today is a wife, Sarah Bartoski, a son Stephen Orion Bartoski, a sister Eleanor Woodcomb and her husband Devon Woodcomb, their daughter, Claire. Two adopted brothers Morgan Grimes and his wife Alex Grimes, and their unborn child Leia, John Casey and his girlfriend Gertrude Verbonski, and his mother Mary Bartoski. He will be remembered for his actions in the face of danger and loved and mourned greatly by the ones that lost him. I would like to count me in the many that loved him and was close to him. Some of his closest people decided came up her to speak of him. Mrs. Bartoski." General Beckmann concluded her reading of the man that they all mourned and sat down next to Rowan.

Casey helped the grieving widow stand Morgan came up next to her and took the hand that Casey did not have and they walked her to the stage. "I'm his wife as all of you know, since you was present at my wedding. I met the love of my life eight years ago, when he was sent something that should have not been sent to him. I was his handler, we were pretending to date one another, as a cover. It was very frustrating because he fake broke up with me and it broke my heart. I couldn't blame him, because well, it was a cover and he did have feelings for me, and I for him, but I wouldn't let that interfere with our job. We fought made up and it went round and round until five years ago, that's when our story truly began. I loved him more than I ever thought I would. I will miss him more than any words can express." By the time that Sarah had finished speaking everyone was crying or had tears in their eyes. Sarah all but collapsed on the stage. Casey walked to her and helped her regain her footing. He sat her down in a chair that was placed for her. "Thank you Casey." She whispered. "Walker I'll always have your back."

Morgan stood up next "Hi everyone, I would love to say that we are meeting on a joyous occasion, but as you know we just lost on of the greatest men that ever lived. Most of you will never know the things that he did, but I will tell you that he did many wonderful things and saved the world a lot. He was a brother to me, when no one else was, we have been best friends since kindergarten. He stood up for me when no one else would, hell he even stood up to me a few times when I was being a selfish jerk. I loved him very deeply. I will miss him greatly I think we all will, but if I ever knew Chuck, and I did, I will tell you that he would not want us to be mourning the lose of his life, but celebrating it. I would like to turn the mic over to a man that knew him almost as much as me. Colonel John Casey." Morgan spoke and as always, over animated, but it did bring some chuckles from the crowd.

Casey walked over to where the microphone was and began to speak, everyone that had only glanced the hard ass man that he put on in front of everyone was a little apprehensive, mostly that being the members of the Buy Moore, that did not know him outside of work. "Hello everyone." the man began to speak solemnly. "I remember meeting the man for the first time, he wanted me talk about my feelings and open up. I couldn't stand it. Now I wish I had listened to him, because I don't know if he knew that he saved me from myself, I lived a life that was loyal to my country and my country alone. Whatever America demanded of me I gave without hesitation, until I met Chuck Bartoski, slowly I let him in, and found that friends and family are more important. If it had not been for his friendship and loyalty I would have never have known I had a daughter. If Chuck was standing in front of me right now I would tell him that I loved him, and he was one of the greatest people I had a chance to meet and that he will be missed greatly by all of the people that had been touched by his life." he finished with his voice cracking. "I would like to ask that a few people gather up here around with Sarah. Ellie, Devon, Alex, and Mary please come stand before us." They all gathered around Sarah, she did not know what was coming this was not part of the planning that they had agreed upon. Casey wanted to do something special just in case this was the funeral of one of his best friends.

General Beckmann came to stand at his side, facing the crowd. They turned on sharp heel and snapped to attention in front of the family and saluted them. Sarah broke down in tears as did Ellie and Mary. Morgan went to Sarah and hugged her, Alex and Mary held hands as Devon held his wife. "On behalf of the US government, Mrs. Sarah Bartoski, we would like to present you with Charles' flag. We know that he was not an enlisted member of any of the armed forces, but for a man that worked with the NSA and CIA with all of his heart, he would like to present you a flag." Beckmann spoke solemnly with tears in her voice, Rowan walked over and handed her the flag in its glass case.

General Beckmann looked at everyone and dismissed them saying that he family would like a moment with their loved one and that their would not be a graveside, for everyone to go back to Sarah's house where they would eat and greet their loved ones. Everyone placed a rose on his coffin and sat and talked. Morgan walked up to Casey "Hey Casey, I'm going to get Alex home this has really been hard on her with the baby due next month, and I'm sure mom needs help with the kids and the food." "Take care of my little girl Morgan, and we will be there in a little while." Casey answered back. Morgan and Alex left which meant that all that needed to leave now was Ellie and Devon. "Ellie why don't you go ahead and get back to Claire, I know that she is confused right now and sweetie you need to lay down." Mary said to her daughter. "Okay mom if you need anything at all let me know does Sarah have a ride home?" "Yes I believe that Casey and Gertrude are going to take her home later." Finally they were alone with the remains of Chuck.

Casey pulled Sarah and aside, he had something he wanted to say to her, just in case the thing they were about to see was really her husband. "Sarah I had something I wanted to ask you." Casey asked nervously. "What is it Casey?" She responded just as nervous as he had been. "I know I am not good at showing emotions but you and Chuck were the first real family I have ever known and that goes for Gert as well, she wanted me to ask for her and I for myself. We love you and Chuck and have grown attached to Stevie he is after all our godson. I would like to still be your partner in CI and your friend." the big man said not sure of how she would react. "Of course Casey if that is Chuck I'm going to need you know more than ever, you are family. Devon and Ellie both asked me if you were going to still be apart of the family. I told them of course. Your our kids favorite uncle." She said hugging her best friend.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?" Beckmann asked. "I'm positive, General, if that isn't Chuck I want to find and bring my husband home." "Understood." She nodded at Rowan and Casey to open the casket. Mary and Gertrude walked over to stand beside her. The first thing she did was pick up his left hand in examine the ring finger, it was empty. "This is not Chuck, he's not wearing his wedding ring." she proclaimed hope filling her eyes. "Are you sure sweetie maybe it was burnt in the explosion." Mary asked not wanting to get her hopes up. Gertrude took the hand from Sarah and felt the bone. "Whoever this is its not Chuck, their would be indention on the bone from the ring after worn for a year rings will make a mark upon the bone, and only disappears after three of not wearing them." The older woman said then looked at Sarah "We will find these bastards and bring them down, Sarah you have all of my resources at your fingertips." She said smiling at one of her closet friends, a woman that she had disliked greatly when first meeting her. This made Casey wonder about something. He had heard that it could be done but did not believe that it was possible. He felt in the mouth of the poor bastard that could have been his friend. He pulled the teeth out and looked at them, fake teeth impression that off of a scan would read as the real deal. Only CIA and NSA had access to the files that would be needed to make these. "Dental implants. General do you know anything about this?" He asked. "No I don't but I will find out and will be in touch." She said as she walked out she turned and looked at Sarah "I'm glad its not Chuck, you have all the resources that I can give you and then some." She said smiling it may not be saving the world with her team anymore but at least they were saving someone worth the world, she missed her old team, and when this was done she was going to retire with Rowan, hell maybe she would become a member of family Bartoski. "Thank God. Its not my son." Mary said sighing with relief. She didn't want to think about what had happened to her son, but at least at this moment they all had hope that he was still alive.


	4. The Plan

A/N Sorry for the long updates and if this chapter feels rushed I dully apologize. I promised someone that there would be ass kicking taking place that chapter and I'm sorry that I did not deliver I felt like we need a quiet raging clam before the storm. Please read and review. And again sorry for the long update, I'm in the middle of four other fics besides this one. Read and Review its love.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Plan

"Chuck are you still with me? Wake up!" a man with a disguised voice yelled as he smacked Chuck. "What do you want from me?" the man asked groggily. "I want what is in that head of yours and I plan on getting it one way or another." The man replied wearing a mask with a voice disguiser in it. Whoever had Chuck didn't want to be recognized. Chuck didn't understand that because he was fairly sure the man was going to kill him after he found a way to get the intersect.

Everyone was finally leaving Sarah to her peace. Ellie and Devon offered to stay with her, she wanted to let them, if Chuck had been in that casket she would have wanted them there, but she needed Casey and Gert tonight while they planned on a way to find Chuck. After everyone had said their goodbyes and Alex and Morgan had offered to keep Stevie for them, she knew what they had to do.

Casey, Gert, Mary and Sarah all sat around their table when Casey's phone went off. It was General Beckmann. He answered "General." "Casey I think I know who took Chuck, keep in mind they kept this secret from me because of my closeness of the case. Shaw broke out of prison again, and from the intell that I gathered it was not on accident. Someone let him out. I will fax you the reports and the evidence pictures as soon as I'm able. Don't call me back John this is not a secure line." Beckmann hung up the phone before it could be traced. She knew that she was risking a dishonorable discharge, but as far as she could tell, it would be worth it to help her friends.

"That was Beckmann. Sarah your not going to like this. None of us are. Shaw broke out of prison the General is pretty sure that he is the one that has Chuck. They didn't let her know because they were afraid that she would tip us off. She is faxing the details over to Carmichael Industries. She thinks it was an inside job. Told us not to try and contact her because it was unsecure. She will be in touch." Casey growled as he finished the Intel that he had. "That damn bastard. He probably wants the intersect and to get revenge on me." She stated in a cold voice. "Who's Shaw and what would he want with Chuck?" Gert asked. She had not been apart of the team when everything had happened with Fulcrum and The Ring. "His wife was Sarah's red test and he went crazy after he found out, he joined the ring, kidnapped Sarah to kill her, Chuck shot him he lived. They went intersect to intersect Chuck won, then they went man to man and Chuck won. He killed my husband and now he wants revenge and possibly the intersect version 3.0" Mary said tiredly. Sometimes she really hated the spy game and the bullshit it dealt with. "So we're dealing with a crazy vengeance driven manic?" Gert asked coolly. Casey grunted his response, when they got a hold of that little man, he wouldn't be walking away this time or seeing another prison cell, he was going six feet under never to surface again.

As they planned they prayed that Beckmann would call them with something useful, they needed to know where to start looking, he could have made it out of the country by now. Casey was getting angrier and felt like he was trapped with his hand tied behind his back. He wanted to find his friend and bring him home safe to his wife and son. The big man had grown to love Charles Irving Bartoski as annoying and emotional as the nerd could be he was like the little brother he never wanted, until he had him, and Casey couldn't see living the rest of his life without him. Sarah was switching between crying and the she male that terrorized Thailand, expect she had no one to terrorize. She was missing her son, but he had to stay safe and safe was with Uncle Morgan and Aunt Alex. Gertrude had grown to love the Bartoski family, she hardly ever spoke this still being uncomfortable with the strong emotion but cared for them none the less, and seeing the man that she loved being so wound up and upset was breaking her heart. And she knew that late of night after everyone was exhausted that Sarah cried her self to sleep, and she was pretty sure that Sarah knew she knew, but Gert wasn't about to call her out on it, sometimes you have to grieve and deal your way there was no sense and little Casey know, of course if it ever became dangerous or put them all at risk she would.

It was the twentieth day when they finally got a break. Beckmann called and told them that he was in the states probably somewhere north western and that he was released to do a cleaning sweep through the CIA, he had escaped them and went on his own motives so he couldn't have gotten far.

Casey and Sarah went to his apartment and loaded for the mission along with Gert and Mary. They knew he was somewhere in the states and now they had a place to start and plan. They would question anyone in the area they were searching and kill anyone who tried to stop them.


	5. The Search Begins

A/N Sorry for the long update Please read review and enjoy

Chapter 5

The Search Begins

The morning after the call that they knew who they was looking for Sarah, Casey, Gert and Mary started packing. They knew that Shaw would not make it out of the country because he was too much of a risk and that the C.I.A would want to keep this very quiet. Shaw's prison was in Arizona so he was somewhere in the west. The phone rang and Casey and Sarah rushed to answer it. "Casey." "John its me I don't have a lot of time before they track my call." Beckmann said hurriedly. "I think Chuck maybe being kept in the Hoover Damn, it's the only place that puts off the power in that area to make a suppression device and the only place to extract the intersect without being caught. I don't know when I can contact you again so please be careful." Beckmann hung up the phone before John could answer. They had a place now all they needed was a really good plan. Casey knew who he could call in that area but bringing her and her partner in would be dangerous and he would have to explain things to his partner.

"We need to head to Nevada as soon as we can." Sarah said she packed her throwing knives into her weapons bag. "Walker slow down, we need a plan and extraction and since it seems that the C.I.A are in on this we are not going to be getting help from the government. Gert has giving us the resources that she has that is not connected with any of the agencies, but we are going to have to call in favors and friends. Call the Cat Squad and I have a friend in Nevada that I know will meet us as soon as possible. Sarah we will bring him home I promise." Casey said reassuringly. He understood where his partner was coming from because he felt the same urgency she did. Chuck was his friend and he wanted him home safe and sound, but they needed a plan and to keep a level head.

Casey stepped out of the room to make the next phone call, he didn't know how Sarah was going to react to the knowledge he was about to give her, but he had a friend named Karen that was around her and Chuck's age that worked for the CIA, and her partner was none other than Bryce Larkin. Larkin had been saved yet again from sure death, Casey was the only on that knew and Bryce had made him promise to keep it secret from them. He didn't want to interfere with their life again. Casey hated calling in the favor but he would do anything to save Chuck even if it meant pissing off his best friend.

Karen answered her phone, "Hey Major. Whatchya need?" the young brunette said. "Hey Kar. I need to ask something of you and its kind of important is that idiot of yours around?" Casey asked irritated. He loved Karen as if she was his daughter and couldn't stand Bryce Larkin. "Baby. Major Casey needs to talk to us." Bryce dashed into the conference room of their home and placed the call on speaker where he and his fiancé could hear, if John Casey was contacting them Sarah or Chuck was in trouble. "Your on." Bryce spoke, as Karen took up her note pad and pen, immediately going into spy mode. "About a week ago, we received news from General Beckmann that Chuck had been killed in an explosion with C-4. We discovered that this was a body double with dental implants. Daniel Shaw kidnapped Chuck and is using him to try and extract the Intersect Vs. 3.0, and we have reason to believe that he has infiltrated the Hoover Dam. We need help." Casey briefed them with all the information that was available at the moment and when Karen picked the phone back up as Bryce was getting things ready for their arrival in Nevada. "What are you not telling me Casey?" She asked tiredly, she had never met Chuck or Sarah Bartoski but she knew them through Bryce and his experience with them. "Sarah has a son, and I want to bring my God-son's father home and my best friend, and neither of them know that Bryce is still alive. He was a big part of both of their pasts and I just hope they forgive me." Karen was taking back by the statement the Major she knew was never so forthcoming with his feelings, the man that was on the phone with her was not the man that had been her handler ten years ago. "And by the way, its Colonel now." He hung up the phone quickly. Karen laughed out loud, of course he had been promoted.

"Walker." Casey called. "I have a contact in Nevada were on a plane there first thing in the morning." He said as she walked in the room. He walked over to one of his dearest friend and hugged her "We'll bring him home, even if it means you hate me." He said as he dropped a kiss on her head and walked out of the kitchen. Sarah and Chuck were as close to him as siblings and the love he felt for them was only rivaled by his love for daughter and son-in-law.


	6. The Man In The Box

Chapter 6

The Man in The Box

Chuck was changed to a cold hard exam table, where people with lab coats came in and stuck him repeatedly with needles and other sharp objects and ran scan after scan on his brain, and used shock therapy as a weapon to watch how his brain responded. He wished however had kidnapped him would just find a way to get the Intersect and kill him already, or for his warrior wife and very scary best friend to kick in the door and save him. A small glass room was up above Chuck and he could see the man leading in the operation in the box, other than the fact that he wore a mask and disguised his voice, whoever had him did not want him to figure out who he was. 'Good morning Chuck. How are you today?" The man in the box taunted. "I'm great and yourself?" Chuck responded tiredly, hopping he sounded sarcastic because he meant to be. "I'm wonderful because today my friend, you get to find out who I am." The man laughed manically. It sounded distorted through the voice changer and Chuck cringed. He wished that he could flash and get out of this whole dang mess.

It had been a few hours and the testing had left Chuck exhausted and in great pain. "Have you found what your looking for yet?" Chuck said pain filling every syllable. "No Chuck I haven't but do you want to know who is doing this to you yet?" The sick bastard asked and even through the voice disguiser you could hear the sick amusement in his voice. "It would be nice to have a name and face with the person trying to kill me." Chuck answered. The man in the box slowly started coming down the stairs. He killed the lights and continued his walk down, when he was standing right in front of Chuck he turned the lights back on. And in front of Chuck stood Daniel Shaw.


	7. The Plane Ride

Chapter 7

The Plane Ride

Sarah, Mary, Casey and Gertrude were on their way to Nevada. Casey had withdrawn from everyone. He didn't know how to tell Sarah that her ex and old partner was still alive and would be helping them find their friend Chuck.

"Casey what in the hell is going on with you?" Sarah asked showing concern, she reached down and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. He grunted and brushed her hand away. "Nothing." he responded gruffly. Sarah could feel that something was wrong and she wanted to know, she was afraid of what the trip to Nevada would bring, all she wanted was her husband back home.

Casey was withdrawn and Sarah and Gertrude was getting really worried. Casey not been withdrawn like this in a long time. Gertrude decided to pull him aside and get some answers.

Casey got up to go suit up for the awaiting arrival of what was sure to start a fight, Gert followed him and cornered in the bathroom. "Not now Gert." Casey growled out. "I'm not here for the mile high club. I want to know why and the fuck you are being so quite Sarah and I are concerned." Gert said backing Casey against the wall. "You'll see soon enough." was all the big man said as he squeezed around Gert and reentered the cabin of the plane, disregarding changing clothes.

The airplane touched down in Nevada at a private airstrip just out of side of Vegas. Casey was the first off the plane followed closely by Sarah, when she stepped off the plane and saw who the contact was, she turned pale as if she was seeing a ghost.


	8. Ghosts of the Past

A/N This is my last update on this story for a minute. It's almost over so bare with me.

Chapter 8

Ghosts Of The Past

"You bastard." Chuck spat at the man in front of him. "I should have known." Shaw laughed and it was sick and twisted, full amusement. "Yes, Chuck it is me. I finally found away to get you and beat you. I will have that computer program that is in your head and Sarah will finally now how I felt when she killed my wife." Shaw's face grew dark as he talked about Sarah. "Sarah and Casey will figure this out and save me before you can figure out the workings of this super computer in my head. If I had known it was you all along I wouldn't have been so worried. We will beat you again." Chuck said smiling for the first time since he had been taking, Sarah and Casey was probably already where ever he was on their way right now. "I wouldn't be so confident, because I have picked a great place to hide, and my team of scientists are some of the best that has ever worked for any group in the government, and some of them worked along side your father on the very original intersect. I will win this time Chuck." And with that last statement, Shaw walked back to his box and order the testing to continue.

"Bryce?" Sarah asked, as she looked at Casey with confusion and hurt in her eyes. "Sarah, it's nice to see you again." Bryce answered as he walked forward. "I'm sorry Karen would have been here to pick you up instead, but she had things to do so we could help find Chuck." Bryce said as he tried to hug Sarah. She batted his hands away. "Don't touch me. I thought you was dead." She then turned to Casey and the hurt was out of her eyes and anger replaced it. She slapped him as hard as she could. Gertrude found this all amusing what ever was going was funny. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive? He was my partner and my friend. Casey you knew I cared about him." Sarah yelled at her friend. "Because I made him promise not to tell you, by the time he found out, you and Chuck were married and happy. I didn't want to interfere with your lives again. Chuck was my best friend and I loved you Sarah. I wanted you to be happy and Chuck made you happy." He said as he tried to hug her again. Sarah allowed it reluctantly. "Were not down Casey." She said as she grabbed her things and walked toward the SUV. Casey figured as much and he was ready for whatever she dished out.

They reached the house that Karen and Bryce shared, and Sarah had to admit that Karen was a sweet girl and probably a damn good spy. Casey had been her handler and Bryce was her first partner, that meant that The CIA and NSA thought she was worth the best when the recruited her. They all talked tactics and what they were going to do waiting on the CAT Squad to call and let them know that they had landed.

At eight that night Sarah's phone rang, "Carina." "Hey Sarah its me Zondra's with me. Come get us." Carina said and Sarah was dreading this all ready.

"Casey come on your coming with me." Sarah shot at her partner. "Sweetie, I'll come along too." Mary offered. "No I need to talk to my partner." Sarah said, as she bite out the last part of partner.

They got in the car that Karen said they could use while they were there. "Casey, I understand why you kept the promise you made." Sarah said tiredly, she had planned on chewing his ass out all the way there and back, but this was not that man that she had disagreed with and all but hated seven years ago. This was John Casey her best friend, Godfather of her son, the best partner she had ever worked with, and a man that she loved with all her heart. "I wanted to protect you from him and Chuck from you." Casey answered honestly. He didn't think she would ever have left Chuck for Bryce after he found out, but Sarah did love Larkin at once and he didn't want to risk Chuck's heart. The man was a mess when Sarah was angry with him or left him, and when he thought Sarah was never going to remember him, it broke Chuck and everyone else that she loved. "Why would you want to protect him from me Casey." She asked. "You've hurt Chuck before over Larkin and other times in the past. I saw what he became Sarah. I didn't want to watch that again, and you don't know how bad it was when that bastard took your memories. You don't know. I do I was there." Casey said. He remembered that Chuck cried every night and walked around in a complete daze. He hated seeing him that way, and never would again if he could help it.

They arrived at the airport and picked up Carina and Zondra, and briefed them on the ride back to Larkin's. Carina of course loved that fact that Sarah and her ex with his new girlfriend was going to be saving Chuck. Casey didn't like Carina, she was a good roll in the hey but that was about all she was good for.


End file.
